Nonaka Miki
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 157cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2014-present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 12th Generation |acts = Morning Musume }} Nonaka Miki (野中美希) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a twelfth generation member of Morning Musume. Biography Early Life Nonaka Miki was born on October 7, 1999, in Shizuoka, Japan. Due to her father's job, she lived in the United States. During that time, she lived in the states of Illinois and Alabama. 2014 In Summer 2014, Nonaka auditioned for the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! for a opportunity to join Morning Musume '14 and successfully passed. She was introduced as a 12th generation member during Morning Musume '14's concert at Nippon Budokan on September 30, alongside with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria and Haga Akane."モーニング娘。’14 第12期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-09-30. Personal Life Education= When Nonaka joined Morning Musume, she was a third year middle school student. In September 2013, Nonaka took the Test of English for International Communication (TOEIC) exam at her school in Shizuoka. She scored 792 in the exam, tied for 1st place in her class. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her third year of middle school. |-|Name Meaning= Nonaka's given name, "Miki", means beauty (美; mi) combined with rare (希; ki). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Nonaka Miki has acquired: *'Ogata Haruna:' Nonaka met Ogata Haruna when she joined the 12th generation and became close friends since. *'Oda Sakura:' She also is good friends with Oda Sakura. Oda Sakura. "12期！！小田さくら" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2014-09-30. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Nonaka Miki: *'Mikicha' (みきちゃ): Semiofficial Nickname. *'Mikitty' (ミキティ): Given to her by Tsunku during Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ show at Nippon Budokan on October 1, 2014. *'Chelsea' (チェルシー): Given and used by Oda Sakura."12期メンバー愛称..." (in Japanese). @ytzrtn1219 via Twitter. 2014-10-14. Oda gave her the nickname because Nonaka listed in her audition papers that her favorite candy was CheLsea. Chel (チェル) is used for short. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Nonaka Miki (野中美希) *'Nicknames:' Mikicha (みきちゃ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Shizuoka, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 157cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-09-30: Morning Musume '14 Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume '14 (2014-) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Conversational English, Backflips, Piano, Transcription *'Hobby:' Collecting cute things *'Favorite Color:' White *'Favorite Food:' Katsudon *'Least Favorite Foods:' Shumai, Gyoza, Fried Rice, Ramen *'Favorite Subject:' English *'Favorite Facial Feature:' Her right dimple *'Favorite Body Part:' Clavicles"Hello! Project in the future". Gravure the Television, Vol.36. KADOKAWA Magazines. Release Date: 2014-11-13. *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa" *'Recent Morning Musume songs that makes you feel "I want to dance along with them":' "Brainstorming""Berryz新曲Dance Shot公開！カントリー・ガールズ、舞台稽古、J=Jツアー、モー娘。'14新メンバー質問、MC:清水佐紀・鈴木香音【ハロ！ステ#92】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (53:13 minutes in). 2014-11-12. *'What is "Morning Musume" to you ?:' Something that I admire, that gives me dreams. *'Looks up to:' Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Nakajima Saki Works Magazines *2014.10.23 UTB (with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.11.13 Gravure The Television (with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.11.21 Young Gangan (with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.11.30 Gekkan Entame (with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.12.09 UTB (with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) Trivia *She is the first member of Morning Musume to be from Shizuoka prefecture. *She shares the same nickname as former Morning Musume member Fujimoto Miki. *She introduced herself in English at the time she auditioned and when she was revealed as a Morning Musume member. *Her audition number was #269. *Nonaka said Fukumura Mizuki is cute. *On the date of her birth, "LOVE Machine" was the current weekly number one single in Japan. See Also *Nonaka Miki Gallery *Nonaka Miki Discography Featured in *Nonaka Miki Concerts & Events Appearances *Nonaka Miki Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References Category:Libra Category:Morning Musume Category:12th Generation Category:Members from Shizuoka Category:2014 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type A Category:October Births Category:1999 Births Category:Nonaka Miki